Seven Heavenly Virtues
by Chel 90210
Summary: Temperance, Forgiveness, Diligence, Kindness, Humility, Charity and Chastity. This a mini Klaroline series based on the seven heavenly virtues. A 'sister series' to 'Seven Deadly Sins'. Rated 'M' for later chapters.
1. Temperance

_**Synopses: Temperance, Forgiveness, Diligence, Kindness, Humility, Charity and Chastity. This a mini Klaroline series based on the seven heavenly virtues. A 'sister series' to 'Seven Deadly Sins'. Rated 'M' for later chapters.**_

_This 'sister series' to my other series called, 'Seven Deadly Sins', but instead of seven different stories, it will be one story tied in will all of seven heavenly virtues. _

_If you haven't read my other series, you can find it on my profile! Please read and review! I love your responses!_

* * *

**Temperance**

_Temperance- self-restraint _

The smoke clouded the downtown New York Pub, but it held no effect on Klaus. He was seated in the back, a glass of bourbon in one hand and a menthol cigarette in the other.

He took a long drag, inhaling the nicotine as the curvy blonde waitress walked past him for the third time. She was new; he knew that by the way she stumbled carrying the martinis and various alcoholic drinks.

He couldn't deny how exquisite she was with her tight black shirt, booty shorts and black pumps. It was enough to make his cock twitch for weeks.

He quickly finished his drink and slammed it against the mahogany table. The little blonde distraction jumped as he made eye contact with her.

She shuffled, grabbed her notepad and made her way over to Mr. Mikaelson's table. She started last week, and was told in her orientation that he was a regular.

When her manager assigned her to his table, she learned that he was an important man. A very wealthy, important man and she didn't know _why _they made her wait on him.

She was new and inexperienced and she was screwing up all night because of how nervous he was making her.

He barely muttered ten words to her and she was already completely undone. "You know the only reason you're waiting on him is because he _requested _you." Charlene, a co-worker said to her earlier.

"Why would he do that?" Caroline asked, suddenly embarrassed.

"You have _virgin_ written all over you, honey." Charlene said, snapping her gum before she gracefully mixed three cosmos and took them over to a nearby table.

Now she stood before him, her entire body quivering. She wasn't sure if she would be able to hold her composure for much longer around him. "Do you need a refill, Mr. Mikaelson?" She asked him. Her voice was shaking.

He raised an eyebrow at her and pushed his glass to the edge of the table. They exchanged no words. "I'll be right back, sir." She took the hint and went back to the bar.

She placed the glass in the sink and grabbed a new one, knowing Klaus didn't like _anything used. _She had been told that before.

She filled the glass halfway with bourbon, put it back on her tray and made her way back to his table.

She placed the glass down and turned around to walk away, but Klaus grabbed onto her wrist stopping her.

"Wait," He said. "Turn around."

She slowly turned around, pulling her hand from his grasp and faced him. "Did you need anything else sir?"

She feared that she had done something wrong and had upset him somehow. "You've provided everything that I've asked for _love." _

He moved over and motioned her to sit next to him.

She reluctantly took a seat, quickly scanning her surroundings. She didn't want to get in trouble for fraternizing with the customers, but her manager was adamant when he said '_Do everything you can to make him happy'._

"You're new here," He pointed out. "I requested you specially tonight because I want to make all of my new employees feel welcome."

"Wait… you own this?" She exasperated.

He chuckled at her sudden outburst and nodded. "Among other things, yes."

The thick sexual tension was becoming evident. His arm was draped across the booth they were sitting in and it was alarmingly close to her shoulder. He ached to touch her.

His eyes were lustful and he couldn't focus on anything else but her and it wasn't the bourbon speaking for him. It scared him. She needed to leave.

"You should get back to work." He said. "I wouldn't want you to get in trouble with your boss." He winked at her and brought his arm back to his lap.

She slowly slid out of the booth and offered him one glance before attending to other customers.

This woman was lethal. He needed to stay away from her at all costs. He wouldn't allow himself any opportunity to lose control, but he feared this woman would be the one to take it all away from him.

He came to the bar every night for the rest of the week. He sat back and watched as Caroline grew incredibly good at her job.

She no longer stumbled and was able to carry more than three drinks on a tray without spilling the contents.

He avoided her as much as he could, but his eyes still remained fixed on hers every night.

She knew it too, she felt his eyes on her and it made her self-conscious. As if she was doing something wrong and that he would fire her at any moment.

He stopped requesting her to be his waitress.

A few weeks went by and Caroline grew used to his lingering stares and wordless expressions.

Tonight, her manager gave her a huge task to deal with. She and another cocktail waitress would be attending to a bachelor party.

They were specifically requested. Caroline felt flattered that people were starting to notice her.

Caroline had always been self-conscious about her appearance and tonight they wore new uniforms that was composed of a 'little black dress' that barely covered her ass, red stilettos and they were now required to wear their hair up.

It didn't help that her breasts were practically spilling out of the dress either.

If it were up to her, she'd wear sweat pants and a t-shirt everyday, but the job paid the bills. That's all that mattered.

The men arrived a little after ten and were escorted to a private room.

It started out smoothly and Caroline took their drink orders. They were rowdy, but remained gentlemanly.

They clearly had money and were dressed to the nines with their Rolex watches and Armani business suits.

When Caroline brought in the second round of drinks, she noticed that Klaus had joined them. _Were these his friends?_

Without taking his order, she quickly gave him his usual. He didn't even offer her a glance. He'd been acting weird ever since she waited on him three weeks ago.

She sensed that he was trying to avoid her, but didn't know why. She caught him staring at her every time she grew brave enough to glance his way. Caroline didn't understand why he wouldn't speak to her.

She really got the hint when he requested that she no longer attend to his table last week and Caroline took it as a personal offense.

"Another round?" She asked the men about fifteen minutes later. One of the guys turned to her, grabbed her by the waist and pulled her onto his lap. Klaus stiffened.

"I would like you to come home with me, _darling_." His accent was similar to Klaus'. Caroline immediately felt uncomfortable.

"Kol, please let the girl go." Klaus rubbed his hands together, trying not to tear his bother limb from limb. _How dare he touch her?_

"They're hired help, Klaus. You pay them for this." He leaned into Caroline and nuzzled her neck. She flinched, shaking and pulled away.

She wasn't used to getting _this_ attention. She barely did anything outside of her hometown and sitting on the lap of another man would drive her father insane.

Caroline was pure, a virgin and as embarrassing at that sounded, but she was proud to hold on to her virtue.

Klaus tried to remain calm, but his knuckles were starting to turn white because he was squeezing them too hard together.

He put his head down, trying to control his anger. He knew if Kol made another pass on Caroline, the night would surely end on a sour note.

Caroline went to get up, but Kol placed his hand on her inner thigh and the next thing Caroline heard was glass shattering.

It all happened so fast.

She fell off of Kol's lap and onto the black tile floor.

Kol and Klaus were brawling on the ground and no one made a move to stop them.

They hashed it out, throwing pushes until eventually Kol begged him to stop.

"Don't ever touch her again," He warned Kol, but he didn't seem offended.

He held up his hands and laughed. "Well damn brother, I didn't think you had it this bad. Why don't you show a little restraint huh?"

What Kol didn't understand was that he _had. _

It was hard watching the sweet little blonde vixen prance around and him not doing a damn thing about it.

He had so much self-restraint that he didn't know if he would be able to hold on anymore.

He quickly went to Caroline's aid and knelt down next to her. "Are you hurt?" He asked genuinely concerned, but she looked up at him and scowled.

Her dress was almost revealing everything her body had to offer. She hastily tried to cover herself up.

"I'm fine," She told him. "What you did was unnecessary," She pointed out. Klaus offered his hand and helped her stand up.

"You don't know my brother sweetheart. It was_ absolutely_ necessary," He backed away from, giving her space.

"I don't like violence, Mr. Mikaelson." He understood that.

"Could you find it in your sweet little heart to forgive me? You can call me Klaus by the way." He smiled up at her as she exited the private room, contemplating on how she was going to respond to his question.


	2. Forgiveness

**Forgiveness**

_Forgiveness- The action or process of forgiving or being forgiven_

A little after three a.m., the bartender called last call. Caroline hated working so late at night, but she knew working during the day didn't bring as many tips.

After her encounter with Mr. Mikaelson last week, she had done nothing other than trying to avoid thinking about him.

He was everywhere. She refused when he requested that she wait on his table again.

Her poor legs and hormones couldn't handle standing in front of him again.

He oozed sex and attraction. Her virgin like state would more than likely combust if she got within ten feet of him again.

She quickly cleaned the glasses, rolled all of the silverware and cashed out her drawer.

It was a frigid, cold February night and her fall pea coat had to suffice until she had a little extra money.

She waved to the bartender and the bouncers as she exited the building. Caroline groaned when she saw the snow.

The streets of New York were covered with the white blanket. She cursed Mr. Mikaelson for making them wear four inch black stilettos.

Accepting her fate, she began her eight-block walk back to her studio apartment.

She hugged her body as the snow began to intensify with every shaky step she took. Cars passed her, speeding as if it were a typical spring day.

Eventually, the snow got so bad that she had to stop in a nearby ally because she was unable to see the sidewalk.

A few moments passed by and the sound of a voice was calling her name.

She peeked her head out of the alleyway and saw a man wearing a long coat, hat and winter gloves walking towards her.

Her body tensed at the unfamiliar figure approaching her.

Behind the man, she saw a limo parked on the side of the road. Its four ways were blinking indicating that whoever it was, they deliberately pulled over to help her out.

Caroline didn't see who was in front of her until he was about ten inches from her face.

"Klaus?" She looked up at him in recognition. She was freezing and barely able to form a coherent word through her chattering teeth.

"What the bloody hell are you doing out here?" He lightly grabbed her shoulders and pulled her out of the alleyway. "Is this your coat?" He said exasperated.

She wished he could've seen the scowl on her face. Suddenly, his attitude made her wish that he hadn't come to save her. He was being an arrogant prick.

"It is," She said. "I'm sorry my coat isn't made out of mink or whatever you prefer your women to wear." She mocked him and pulled herself from his grasp.

He reached for her again, but stubborn Caroline wouldn't let him get the best of her. She began her journey back to her apartment, ignoring the fact that Klaus was following hastily behind her.

"Caroline," He called, but she ignored him trying to pick up her pace with each step.

"Stop being so stubborn Caroline and get in the car." She turned around to tell him 'no' but her heels hit a patch of black ice and her feet bucked beneath her.

Before she felt the impact of the icy sidewalk, Klaus caught her at the last moment. He set her up right and steadied her, making sure she was okay.

"Caroline, please." He begged her. "Let me drive you home." He offered, but it sounded more like a command.

"Fine," She crossed her arms and followed him back to the limo. "But it's only because I'm cold. Don't think that I like you or anything." She said.

"Like you? Where would you get that idea?" Caroline's face reddened realizing that he had never made that suggestion.

He opened the door to the limo and let Caroline slid into the backseat.

Her body thanked her when she slipped into the plush leather seat. She assumed they were heated and for once was thankful for something so extravagant.

She closed her eyes and rested her head on the seat, but her momentarily solitude was interrupted by Klaus.

"You didn't answer my question," He told her. He reached across the mini bar that was inside and pulled out bottled water. He handed it over to Caroline and she greedily drained the bottle.

Klaus' cock twitched at the sight of her mouth around the plastic.

"I can't afford one." She said simply. He was embarrassed that he judged her for something that she couldn't control.

"I'm sorry," He told her. She could tell he felt bad. He ran his hands through his thick curls, trying to distract himself. "Will you forgive me?" He looked up at her, hopeful.

_Who could say no to such a face?_

"It's fine." She tried to brush it off, but deep down it did bother her. "I don't pick out the skimpy uniforms, so maybe if I had a little more cloth to wear I wouldn't have been so cold."

Her comment made him feel even worse because he was the one who picked out their uniforms.

"_Again,_ I'm sorry to have compromised your well being, but I'm not sorry for picking out the outfit. Especially since you look incredibly _ravishing_ in it." He told her, taking a drink of his whisky. His eyes never left hers.

Her mouth opened, forming and 'O', Klaus knew he was turning her on. "But I would rather you not have it on at all. I would actually like to take it off of you and fuck you right here."

She gasped placing her hand over her mouth trying to hide her squeal. He chuckled at her responsiveness.

He could tell that she was indeed a virgin and that excited him even more. He decided the night he set eyes on her that he needed to have her.

"But I'm a diligent man Caroline. I'm committed to working for the honor of stripping you naked." Her arms gripped the leather seats at his words.

No man had ever spoken to her this way and she was practically squirming in her seat.

The limo came to a stop from what she assumed was her apartment.

She quickly gathered the few things she had and Klaus stepped out helping her out of the limo. He told the driver to wait for him and he led Caroline to her small apartment.

She was nervous that he would think that her apartment was unsafe and too small.

Which was correct, but Klaus kept his mouth shut. When they reached the door, Klaus stopped her from going immediately inside.

She looked up at him waiting for him to speak.

"I would like to take out tomorrow, Caroline." He brought his hand up and stroked the side of her cheek. Her head instinctively turned in the direction of his hand.

"Tomorrow is Saturday. I work." She told him.

He chuckled at her excuse. "I'm sure your boss will let you take the night off."

"I need the money." She quickly responded. She truthfully did and she knew that the money she made on Saturday doubled from what she made tonight.

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart." He assured her. "I'll make sure you get paid time off."

Of course, he was trying to buy her off. She raised her hand to protest, but he brought his finger up to her lips to silence her.

"Please, sleep love. I have an entire afternoon planned for us tomorrow." She sighed not ready to argue with him. Her body was begging her to go inside and sleep.

She let herself back into her apartment, well aware that Klaus didn't leave until she locked the door behind her.

* * *

**AN: Review and let me know what you think!**


	3. Diligence

**Diligence **

_Diligence- Careful and persistent work or effort_

Her doorbell rang in the early afternoon. She opened the door and found that no one was there. She glanced down and noticed a big brown box, dressed up with a burgundy bow.

The card on the top read 'Caroline'. Skeptical, she took its contents into her apartment. Placing it on her kitchen counter, she pick up the card attached to it. The card simply stated her name and nothing else.

She unraveled the silk bow and lifted the lid off of the box. Inside, a dress was placed along with a pair of heels, earrings and a bracelet.

Caroline put two and two together and realized that this was the doing of Mr. Mikaelson. She pulled out the dress and held it against her small frame.

It was all black, tight with lace around the edges. It was sinful and so unlike Caroline. But did Caroline know who she truly was? She was inexperienced and far from what she wanted to be in life.

The matching black heels were at least four inches high. She knew even with the length she would only reach Klaus' shoulder. The silver jewelry accented the outfit perfectly and the diamond bracelet looked far too expensive.

She would _have _to give it back. She knew she would have to give it _all_ back. Underneath all of the contents was another note.

'_Wear this outfit tonight, including the jewelry. I will pick you up in an hour.'_

She groaned, frustrated. He was vague and she hated that. Mr. Mikaelson seemed to be prompt and diligent. And he seemed to be no different now that he was trying to woo her.

After she curled her hair, applied her lipstick and painted her nails, Caroline was ready just in time. The doorbell rang and it wasn't whom she was expecting. The man greeted her and urged her to come with him.

She stepped into the limo that Klaus sent for her, a little upset that Klaus didn't greet her himself. Nonetheless, she was still eager for what he had planned.

They drove for what seemed like forever and the limo came to a halt. Half expecting Klaus to come into the limo, she waited briefly until the door opened.

"Klaus urges you to go upstairs." The driver told her. "I will escort you to his penthouse."

_Penthouse? _She instantly grew nervous. She was going to be _alone _with him in his penthouse.

She road the elevator all the way to the top floor and nervously stepped out when the doors opened.

"You can meet him in the dining area." Before she could ask where it even was, the elevator doors closed behind her. She was left alone.

She stepped forward hearing only the sound of her heels softly hitting the marble floors.

"Hello?" She called out. Her head looked left and right, hoping that Klaus would soon emerge from _somewhere._

She kept walking forward and stumbled upon the dining room. Her mouth dropped. The room was dimly lit with candles. There were white roses placed all over the room.

The table had an entire buffet filled with various fruits and treats.

Her stomach rumbled and she placed her hand on it to calm it down. She heard chuckling behind her and jumped.

She spun around and found Klaus leaning against the doorway looking at her. He smiled softly at her and she couldn't help but do the same back.

He was dressed sharply in a pin stripped suit with a matching black tie. His hair was loose and curls were astray. The dimples on his face made him look irresistible and Caroline felt herself squirming.

He slowly approached her and Caroline grew nervous. Slowly, he moved a blonde curl behind her ear causing Caroline to shiver as his fingers grazed her skin. Her breathing grew shallow and he looked deeply into her eyes.

Her eyes focused on his lips, telling him what she wanted, but he wasn't about to give it to her yet. She leaned in hopeful, but stopped her halfway.

"I want to earn your kisses sweet Caroline." He then leaned in and allowed himself to kiss her cheek.

"Let's eat." He told her placing a hand on the small of her back. He led her back to the table and pulled out her chair. He took a seat next to her and observed her.

Caroline didn't hesitate to eat. She stuffed as much as she could onto her plate and dug in.

Klaus inwardly smiled at her. He loved that she loved food as much as he did.

"This is really good," She told him in between bites. "Really, really good." He chuckled slicing his steak in half.

She popped a grape in her mouth and moaned. She covered her mouth not realizing what she had done and looked over at Klaus.

"Sorry," She told him embarrassed.

"Don't be." He said breathlessly. The sound she made was heavenly and he knew if she did it again, he would loose it.

She slowly took another grape in her hand and carefully tried not to make any sounds. Instead, she slowly placed it in her mouth and sucked on it.

Little did she know that what she was doing was far worse. Klaus slammed the fork on the table and Caroline jumped.

"What?" She looked up at him, not aware of the effect she had.

"Nothing." He told her. "Let's finish eating, then I want you to go in the room back there and change." He pointed towards a door.

She raised an eyebrow at him. He wanted her to get all dressed up so she could change again?

After they finished their meals, Caroline walked into the room like she was told and found a note on top of another box.

'_Wear this and meet me by the hot tub'_

Her face turned beat red. She couldn't remember the last time she wore a bathing suit, let alone wear one in front of a man. She unraveled the bow once more and opened the box.

Inside was a little black string bikini. She grew hotter, knowing that this thing would barely cover her assets. _Well the ones she thought she might have._

She quickly stripped off her clothes, took off her jewelry and changed into the bathing suit. She turned around to face a full-length mirror.

The bathing suit didn't look bad. Caroline just didn't think too highly of herself. The bathing suit barely covered her nipples and it wasn't padded.

Part of her thought Klaus did it on purpose, but the other half of her thought that he didn't really even think about it.

She didn't have another pair of shoes, so she opted for the heels she already had on. Finding her way outside, she wrapped her arms around her body as she made her way to the hot tub.

It was freezing outside and secretly hoped that she would beat Klaus to the hot tub so he didn't have to see her.

Her luck, Klaus was already in the hot tub. His eyed turned dark when he saw her hard nipples on four-inch stilettos.

_Was she trying to kill him?_

"It's cold." She told him bending over to take her heels off. And of course, her ass had to be facing him. He knew as soon as she left tonight he would need at least an hour of alone time.

She stepped into the hot tub relieved when the hot water hit her body. She threw her hair on top of her head leaving only a few curls dangling on the side of her face.

Klaus thought she looked absolutely irresistible.

"Hi." She told him in the softest voice. "I didn't get to tell you earlier, but I really like your penthouse."

_God she was perfect. _

"Thank you," He told her. "I hope you don't have plans tomorrow either."

He said to her well aware that she worked.

"Klaus." She warned him. "I need to make money."

"What about after work?" He asked hopeful.

"You know I don't get off until after midnight." She told him.

"I know." He said. "We can watch a movie or something." He was really trying everything he could to be around her.

"Okay." She blushed knowing that she couldn't say no to him. They sat there quiet for a few moments before Caroline decided to make an impulsive decision.

She scooted closer to him and Klaus inched away trying to keep her at arms length. He knew if she got close enough he would grab on and never let go.

"Why are you afraid to touch me?" She asked him boldly.

"Because I won't be able to stop." He answered honestly.

"Then don't." She said inching closer. She didn't know what she was doing, but she felt like it was something good. Once she was right next to him she placed her hand on his cheek.

His eyes grew dark once again and she knew instantly he was aroused. "Kiss me." She told him.

That was all he needed to hear. He captured her lower lip with his upper one and grabbed her bare waist with both hands. Hoisting her onto his lap, she straddled him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss by slipping her tongue in his mouth. He moaned and gripped onto her harder, knowing that he would leave a bruise on her body.

She ached to be touched and she knew he wouldn't do it unless she did it for him. She grabbed one of his hands from her waist and brought it up to cup her breast.

If his dick could get any harder it did. His thumb grazed her nipple and she pulled her mouth away from his and arched her back crying out at his touch.

She was coming completely undone in his arms and knew that he had to stop before he corrupted her.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chastity

**Chastity **

_Chastity- the state or practice of refraining from extramarital, or especially from all, sexual intercourse._

He slowed his movements becoming well aware of their situation.

A woman like her did not deserve to be handled in such a way. If he were to take her, it wouldn't be in a hot tub and certainly not this fast.

He did not even deem himself worthy of taking her. He had already done enough damage with their brief encounter.

_She grabbed one of his hands from her waist and brought it up to cup her breast._

_If his dick could get any harder it did. His thumb grazed her nipple and she pulled her mouth away from his and arched her back crying out at his touch._

_She was coming completely undone in his arms and knew that he had to stop before he corrupted her._

Looking up beneath his eyelids, his eyes met with Caroline.

"Why did you stop?" She asked confused. He knew he could sense the hurt in her voice.

"Not like this, Caroline." He made brief distance between them both. If he had stayed as close as he was before, he wouldn't be able form a coherent thought.

He needed to rationalize.

"Then how will you take me?" She asked bravely. Klaus raised an eyebrow, shocked by her choice of words.

"You deserve more than this." He raised his hands up making her well aware of their surroundings. "You deserve rose petals and champagne, _love_."

She put her head down and blushed.

Klaus then leaned into her ear and whispered."I want to take it slow with you. I want to take my time kissing every inch of your body until there is not one place that I have not claimed. I want you to scream my name for hours as I please you like you deserve."

Caroline then looked up at Klaus. Her eyes were glossy and her mouth dropped slightly forming an 'O'.

"I want to make love to you sweet Caroline." He leaned in a kissed her on the cheek.

The kiss sent enough electricity through her to make her numb. Her legs felt like jellyfish and her stomach felt like a room full of butterflies.

"Take me now." She reached up and placed the back of her hand on his cheek.

He shook his head already upset with what he was about to say. "You are very special to me,_ Caroline." _

Her face contorted, well aware of where he was going with this. She backed farther away from him, ready to hear his rejection.

"But it can't happen this way." He tried to explain. "You are too special to me and we already have taken it too far."

"I'm ready now." She tried begging him. "Please I want you to make love to me right now."

Caroline was upset that she was stooping herself so low.

"You only think you are." He told her. "I will protect your innocence for as long as I can."

It felt like a blow to the stomach. Every good feeling she felt only moments ago shattered into a billion pieces. Realization took over and she knew that he didn't want her.

Everything that could possibly run through her mind was already going at a thousand miles a minute.

He claimed that he wanted Caroline so badly, but outright told her he wasn't going to do it. Nothing he was saying or doing was making any sense to her whatsoever.

"I think I need to leave." She told him refusing to make eye contact. She couldn't stay here and be happy knowing how he truly felt.

She backed farther away from him and stood up. Her upper body hit the frigid cold air.

He stared her impassively.

He couldn't believe she was leaving.

Didn't she get it?

Didn't she understand that he was no good for her?

He told her she deserved better than this, yet she still was willing to give herself. He knew he had to protect the one most precious virtue she still had.

He didn't think for a second that she would leave, but right now that was exactly what she was doing. She made no further movements after she stood.

Her body began to shiver and Klaus grew apprehensive.

"Please sit back down, Caroline." He reached his hand out to her. "You will catch a cold."

She ignored him, but still stood as if she was waiting for him to make a move.

Caroline was waiting for him to give in, but they both knew that he wouldn't do it. He already made his decision long before he brought her here.

"I'm leaving now." She told him again. It was like a final warning or chance. And when he still made no move on her, she turned around and stepped out of the hot tub.

She quickly reached for the towels that were placed near the door and covered her cold body.

Looking at Klaus one last time, she decided that she would never throw herself at him or any other man every again like she did tonight.

She knew that she was falling for this man and it made the situation hurt even more.

He pursued her the entire time and she willingly gave herself. And yet the one time she was willing to put herself on the line, he refused.

Caroline was known as many things, but she was definitely no fool.

She dressed herself slowly, still hoping that maybe Klaus would stop her and try to make her stay.

But he didn't.

She left quietly, sobbing the entire way home.

* * *

**AN: Don't hate me! It get's better! It always does!**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Also please follow me on ****tumblr ****if you guys don't already: **_**belchel**_


	5. Humility

**Humility **

_Humility - a modest or low view of one's own importance; humbleness_

Two weeks passed since he had last seen Caroline. He made no attempt to seek her out either.

In his own mind, he didn't deserve her. He wasn't worthy enough and chose to distance himself. He thought that a little space would rid his thoughts of anything Caroline.

But boy was he wrong.

Out of nowhere, she was _everywhere. _

She was the first thing he thought about when he awoke and that last thing he thought about before he fell asleep.

He couldn't focus at work. He forgot to make phone calls and attend meetings. He stopped shaving and even came to work late.

After the end of the second week came to a close he was trying to decide if it was still worth it. Was this pain and agony really worth it?

He decided that it was and hated himself for questioning it. But, a man like him didn't deserve to be with a woman like Caroline.

She was perfect, flawless and bright.

He was dark, full of flaws and a bastard.

Another day went by and he decided that he couldn't take it anymore. She was haunting him and he had to see her.

He decided that he would drop by the pub and check on her. Klaus would not make her aware of his presence, but he had to see for himself if she was okay.

He snuck in through the back, knowing that Caroline would already be out serving tables. Once he was through the kitchen, he made greetings to his employees who were all shocked to see him unannounced.

They scurried to act as perfect as they could, but Klaus did not pay any attention to what they were doing. It wasn't important right now. The only thing that clouded his mind was_ her._

He peaked out one of the kitchen doors and scanned the back of the bar. The place wasn't overly packed, but it wasn't dead either. There were enough people to keep everyone busy and not pay much attention to what he was doing.

It felt like hours and he still hadn't found her. He decided to wait a moment before he barged out of the kitchen to search the entire place high and low.

She had to be here. He made sure that she was working tonight for this very reason.

Finally giving up, he approached the man he put in charge of the place.

"Mr. Mikaelson," He acknowledged him cordially with a handshake.

"Marcel." He used his first name addressing him personally. "How is my bar?" He asked starting the conversation out lightly.

"Profits have increased since I have taken over as the store manager, Mr. Mikaelson." He smiled confidently. "I love my store." He added as a side note.

"What's mine is yours, Marcel. But remember that it is _mine." _He grinned causing the smirk to fall from Marcel's voice.

He quickly changed the subject. "To what do I owe this pleasure, sir?"

Klaus clasped his hands together with a determined look on his face. "I was wondering where I could find Miss. Forbes. I know that she was on the schedule tonight, but I can't seem to find her anywhere."

"Miss. Forbes quit, sir." He said it as if it didn't matter.

_Well it did. _

"I'm sorry," Klaus shook his head laughing, but nothing was funny about it. "Did you say she quit? When?" He was demanding answers.

"Yesterday, right after the new schedules were posted."

Klaus didn't say anything. Instead he left his establishment without another word. He got into his car and drove.

He gripped onto the wheel as hard as he could without ripping it off.

She quit.

She quit?

He couldn't believe it.

About fifteen minutes later, he pulled up to her apartment. He quickly locked the door and ran up the steps. He hoped that she was even _in_ the apartment. He hadn't thought about that prior to coming here. Klaus decided to proceed forward knowing that he already came this far.

He was demanding answers and he wanted them now.

He lightly knocked on her door at first and waited a few minutes.

There was no answer.

He knocked again a little more aggressively and still there was no response.

He did it again a third time and this time it was even louder.

"Caroline!" He screamed her name. "I know you're in there, _sweetheart." _He kept knocking, hoping that she would eventually come to the door, but she didn't.

He then reached for the doorknob and twisted it. He found that it was unlocked and allowed himself inside. Klaus knew he was completely crazy and this kind of animalistic behavior wasn't like him.

He was too blind with the need to see her and threw any sort of rational he had left out the door. He opened the door to her bedroom and Caroline spun around and gasped.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Her eyes were red and her face was puffy. He knew that she had recently crying and Klaus had a pretty good idea why.

"I needed to see you." He told her truthfully.

"You have no right!" She started to scream at him. "Leave." She pointed at the door. He ignored her request and kept talking.

"Why did you quit?" He asked her. "I went by to find you there and was told that you quit."

"I did." She admitted. "I refuse to work there and be reminded of you everyday." She told him honestly.

And she was telling the truth.

Ever since he left her high and dry she thought that he would at least attempt to see her with an explanation.

But he didn't do _anything._

No call, no text. He didn't even show up to the pub on his usual days. It was like he fell off the face of the earth.

It killed her inside and she decided that she cared about him too much to stay there. She needed to find work elsewhere, even if she had to take in a lower income.

"You have to go back and tell them you're not quitting." He demanded.

"No," She told him. "I already have another job." She lied.

"Where?" He shot back at her.

"The bar across the street." She lied again. She didn't know that name of it nor had she ever stepped foot in it, but she was running out of things to say.

"Oh really?" He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Tyler Lockwood's place?"

"Yes, _his _place." She kept her lie going strong. She could tell in the tone of his voice he detested who ever this Tyler was. "And we happen to be really good friends." She added for spite.

She didn't even see him react. He was at one end of the room and in front of her face gripping her arm tightly within seconds. "Tell me that you're lying, Caroline."

"Really, _really _good friends." She smirked.

He took a step forward forcing her to take one back. He kept moving until he had her pressed against the wall. He then placed two hands on either side of her blocking her from escaping.

"Why don't I believe you?" He cool breath was directly in front of her.

"I don't care if you believe me." She said. "Now leave." She placed her hands on his chest and tried to push, but he anticipated her movements.

He pushed her arms down and grabbed her around the waist and before she could react he locked his lips with hers. His head spun in desperation and satisfaction.

Caroline sensed anger as he openly kissed her mouth. She tried to fight it, but her body gave into his touch. She loosened her arms and allowed him to take her.

He lifted her up and carried her over to the bed and placed her in the middle.

He started at her navel and kissed her all the way up to her neck, where he continued to tease her. Klaus gripped onto her sides as tight as he could and he was almost positive that he was going to leave a mark.

The thought thrilled him. Not in a cruel way, but as if he staked a claim on her. She arched her back in response to his aggressiveness, pushing her breasts against his chest.

"I don't deserve you," He whispered in her ear. "You are perfect, exquisite and everything a man could ever want in a woman." He pushed both of his hands underneath her shirt.

"Tell me what I need to do, love." He hands went up farther until they cupped the bottom of her breasts. He loved that she wasn't wearing a bra. He then brushed his thumbs across her nipples and Caroline gasped.

"Klaus." She hoarsely said his name.

"Tell me what you want, love." He wouldn't do it until he heard it from her lips.

"You." She said simply bringing her hand up to his cheek.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the teaser :)**

**If you guys read my other fic MoC, I said that I will only be updating once a week if not a couple of days in between.**

**Nursing school has started onceeee again, but this story should be done soon. There is only two more chapters left. :(**

**Review please :)**


	6. Charity

**Charity**

_Charity – the voluntary giving of help._

Previously…

_"Klaus." She hoarsely said his name._

_"Tell me what you want, love." He wouldn't do it until he heard it from her lips._

_"You." She said simply bringing her hand up to his cheek._

Caroline truly wanted Klaus.

She understood his reasoning for holding back and not going forward with what she wanted. He was a good man and no one questioned that, but she also wanted him to take what she was giving him.

She was giving herself freely without protest. Caroline just needed to make Klaus understand that this is what she wanted.

"Are you sure, Caroline?" He brought his hands up from underneath her shirt to cup either side of her face.

Caroline frowned at the loss of his touch, but his lust filled gaze told her that he wanted this. He just had to make sure she was actually saying the words.

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life." She promised him. "I'm giving myself to you, Klaus."

He knew then that he didn't need to hold back. He leaned in and kissed Caroline fully on the mouth sending her already heightened hormones to another level.

He pushed her gently on the bed and hovered over her body. "I'm going to make love to you, Caroline."

He placed his hands back beneath her shirt and pulled it over her head. His eyes took in what was placed in front of him.

Caroline didn't give him a moment to spare before she locked her cherry red lips with his. She latched her arms onto the back of his neck as openly kissed his hot mouth.

She smiled when she felt the bulge in his pants grow even more as she pressed her body tightly to his. Caroline wasn't exactly sure what she was doing, but she had to be doing something right if he was giving her this good of a reaction.

Instinctively, her hand travelled down south. She wasn't sure why she did it, but Caroline wanted nothing more than to please Klaus.

She moved her hand around the curve of his ass and squeezed, Klaus groaned in response and attacked her neck.

He bit, licked and nipped every inch of her. Caroline grew a little braver and began to pull at the bottoms of his pants. Klaus halted her movements.

"I want to pleasure you first." He told her. It wasn't a rejection. Caroline understood that.

It was selflessness.

Klaus was willing to put her needs before his own.

He slipped off her bottoms, leaving Caroline completely exposed. His eyes scanned her body up and down, admiring her womanly shape.

Her curves could send any man to his grave early.

Caroline stared at him curiously, not knowing what he was going to do. She was slightly embarrassed that she wasn't experienced, but Klaus was making her feel like she was the only woman in the world.

Experience didn't matter when you felt like this. Experience only mattered when the sex held no meaning, when it was an act and required no rehearsal.

He picked up her ankle and kissed the inside of her Achilles tendon. He looked up at her for a reaction and her sultry gaze encouraged him to continue.

He continued to kiss the entire length of her leg until he reached her inner thigh. Klaus glanced up at her again for any sign of protest and saw that there was none. Caroline's breath hitched, unable to believe what he was about to do.

But before she could protest, his tongue greedily entered her folds. Caroline jumped at the unfamiliar feeling, but it turned out to be a pleasant one.

Her hands wound themselves in his hair as he pulled her hips up.

"You taste _divine_, love." Caroline could barely hear him. Her eyes were rolling in the back of her head at this point.

And then it hit her. She didn't see it coming, but it was _there. _

Klaus felt Caroline's peak and pressed on her clit. She fell hard and she fell fast. He helped her ride out her orgasm, while enjoying every moment of it. He pulled back and came up next to her.

"I had no idea it was like that." She said breathlessly.

"We've only just begun." He rolled himself on top of her and grabbed her bottom lip with his teeth.

Caroline felt her emotions stir up again and was amazed because she didn't believe it was possible to still be so aroused after a high like that.

She tugged at his pants, encouraging him to take them off for the second time. Klaus happily complied with her request.

He pulled away from her for the last time and stood at the foot of the bed.

He stared at her keenly and began to undo his belt. Not once did his eyes leave hers. After he tore off his belt, he unbuttoned the bottom of his pants. Caroline's breath hitched as he slowly pulled down the zipper.

His strip tease was tearing Caroline apart and the heat between her legs proved it. He dropped his pants and stood before her in his boxers. She could see the erection pressed firmly against them and could tell before he even removed them that he was _very _well hung.

When his boxers hit the ground, a million things went through Caroline's head.

_God he's gorgeous._

_Beautiful._

_I didn't think they were that big!_

_Wait… will it fit?_

As if he was reading her mind, he spoke up sensing her concern.

"Don't be afraid, Caroline." He slowly approached her again.

This time when they touched, they touched completely.

Skin to skin. There was no barrier.

Caroline slid her hands up and down his back letting him know it was okay to continue.

"I want this." She told him. "I want this so bad.'' She reached up and captured his lips aggressively, wrapping her arms around his neck. She pulled him in as close as she could.

The experience was so surreal that she had to remind herself over and over again that it was actually happening. Klaus placed his leg in between her center and Caroline readily spread her legs apart.

He looked up at her once more, asking for consent. When he saw no protest he reached over and grabbed a condom from his pants pocket.

He slid it on and positioned himself at her entrance.

"If it hur –"

Caroline cut Klaus off. "Please, Klaus. No more talking, just do it."

He slowly slid the head in, but Caroline had other plans. She met his thrust with her own, toughing out the pain.

A small tear escaped her as her once intact hymen broke. Klaus saw her distress, but didn't stop. Instead, he leaned took her lips against his own. He lessened the pain and continued his thrusts.

He knew Caroline was okay when her movements grew faster. He curved his hips, making sure he was giving her pleasure with each thrust. She let out a moan and he knew that she was coming close again.

"Klaus," She said his name breathlessly. "More." She told him.

He took both of her hips and controlled the movements. He dipped his head and captured a nipple with his mouth. He swirled it around with his tongue and sucked lightly on it.

And almost simultaneously, Caroline screamed his name louder than she did the first time. His release came only seconds after hers.

He collapsed on top of her, making sure that he didn't crush her.

"You are amazing." He told her trying to catch his breath.

Caroline didn't say anything because she couldn't think of any way to describe it.

It was indescribable.

It was perfect.

* * *

**AN: Well guys… only one more chapter after this :(**

**Please review, it makes me happy :)**


End file.
